Little hero
by flowerblanket
Summary: Drabbles about Jemma, Skye and their 4-year old son Matthew
1. The decision

**All the stories here will be a little drabble about Skye, Jemma and their son! Each chapter can be read as a standalone, I will write chapters around different topics, so if you don't like a certain topic youu can just skip it ! =)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The decision<strong>

Skye and Jemma sat in a small coffee shop after a long and exhausting day.

They both had ordered a cappuccino and they were so absorbed in their conversation that they hadn't recognize the waiter at first.

Long days always lead to having interesting conversations. Jemma would tell Skye about various experiments she did, and she tried to explain it easily, she would tell Skye about what she just had recovered or what for plans they had. Even though it wasn't Skye's territory she loved listening to Jemma, she still learned new things, and it was interesting, she also enjoyed the excitement in the scientist eyes. She loved those evening conversations they had after a work day. It brought them closer. And Jemma listened to Skye too. She told her about codes, about firewalls, about things that Jemma never thought would be possible with a computer. She was amazed what Skye could do with a computer. And She was learning new things too. She listened to Skye and that was something that was very important to the hacker. That someone actually listened to her and was interested in what she did. In the beginning of their relationship Skye had often thought that she'd not be smart enough for Jemma Simmons. But Jemma quickly assured her that it was anything but that.

„Don't say such things, Skye!" she'd exclaimed in her very cute british accent

„You're very smart, you talk about things I've never even heard of. Everyone's smart in their own way, don't let anybody tell you otherwise"

* * *

><p>As they were sipping their drinks a couple with two kids entered the small shop.<p>

With laughter they sat three tables away from them.

„Daddy, John ate my last bonbons" the girl said with a pout

„Brooke is lying" the boy shoot back.

„Hey, you two sit down!" the woman, who was supposedly the mother, said

Jemma noticed how Skye looked at them in awe. As the kids continued making fun of each other she noticed Skye smiling silently.

And Jemma found herself smiling at the family too. She didn't know if this was a sign or anything, she had thought about kids but she and Skye weren't even married and she was afraid to scare Skye with such thoughts. But before she could help herself the words

„Do you want kids?" slipped out of her mouth

Skye looked at her as if she was being asked a hard question and if she'd give a false answer she'd get detention ,

But as she looked over at them and then back to her girlfriend Skye found herself saying „Yes" with a grin so honest that it could've ended wars.

* * *

><p><em>Four months later<em>

As Skye woke up she saw Jemma laying on her stomach next to her. Only a blanket covered her lower region and Skye let her fingertips wander over the scientists exposed back.

She wondered how much longer her girl would be able to sleep onto her stomach.

She was seven weeks pregnant now, Skye smiled instantly by the thought of having a child in near future.

„Mhmm" she heard her muffle in the pillows.

„Good morning baby" she smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend.

The british woman turned around to face her „Good morning love"

„And Good morning you" she placed a kiss to Jemma's bare stomach „Hope you had a good night in there" she flashed a smile at Jemma before saying

„Because I definitely had"

„Skye!"

„What? I was just hoping that little peanut in your stomach was asleep, because there were things said that were surely not for kids ears"

Skye saw Jemma blush and at last second she could fight off the pillow Jemma was throwing at her.

Skye loved knowing that she could still make Jemma blush

„I love you Skye"

„I love you too"

Jemma braced herself on the elbows and Skye closed the distance, letting her tongue play with Jemmas in a new found passion.

* * *

><p>The next months came quickly and Skye hung up every ultrasound picture they got from their child. Skye showed proudly everyone the newest picture of their kid, who turned out to become a boy. One day she was standing in line in the supermarket and as she waited, she pulled out the picture and said to the elderly woman, standing in front of her, "Look this is gonna be our son, and this is my girlfriend who will be the best mother in history!"<p>

Skye bought socks, hats, blankets and any other baby stuff she could get her hands on and she showed Jemma everything with such pride.

„Check out how cool this shirt is Jem"

„He's so going to get the girls with this"

„That's practically made for him!"

Jemma smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, and she couldn't have wished for a better one to raise a child.

Jemma had asked Skye more than 3 times if she was really okay with Jemma carrying the child. It would be okay with her if they adopt she had said. But Skye knew how much Jemma had wanted kids and she couldn't think of anyone better to carry her child. She wanted to go through it all. With Jemma. She wanted this family.

And the thought of having a little british nerd made her heart fill with a warmth she had never felt before.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I think Jemma will be the watch-your-language and dont-speak-while-eating parent and Skye will be the here-are-5-dollars-go-buy-your-sweets-but-dont-tell-mom parent. this my be a stereotype but i hope it doesn't bother you sooo much =(<strong>

**also i hope its okay that jemma and skye aren't married at this point, i may write their marriage in later chapters! and my first language isn't english so sorry for all mistakes!**


	2. Thunderstorms

**The chapters are in no order, so don't be confused if it's fall and then suddenly summer or anything, this are just little stories out of their lifes, they're not based on each other! also this is more jemma centered, i hope you dont mind**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thunderstorms<strong>

It was in the middle of autumn, where the trees started to lose their leaves and the air smelled like rain. Like feathers they fell to the ground, waiting for the wind to bring them to another place. Sometimes they'd meet others in a heavenly dance. The most beautiful colors could be seen in fall.

Growing up in England Jemma was used to rain and bad weather. She really didn't mind it. But thunderstorms were a whole different story. When the lightning brightened the dark and the thunder echoed through the walls, Jemma Simmons was like a little puppy on New Year's Eve. She crawled under her covers and waited for it to go away.

She was 32 now, she lived in a small house with her wife and their 4-year old son and she had a job she loved. She had lived through many dangerous situations and faced many bad guys, but still her fear of thunderstorms was there. It was irrational but she couldn't help it. Embarrassing how it is, she never told anybody about it. Well, just her parents knew about it.

* * *

><p>It was a friday night and it had rained all day long. When she was getting their son, Matthew, ready for kindergarten she demanded that he put on his wellies.<p>

In the evening, she was putting plates out of the dishwasher and into the cupboard, she saw through the big windows a bright lightning.

„Mommy look" Matthew said and tugged on Skye's shirt „It's a thunderstorm" he said excitingly and ran to the window, pressing is face on the glass.

„That's so cool" he whispered

Skye came to stand next to him and patted his head lightly. „Yeah it is, but it can also be dangerous. Don't be near trees or anything during a thunderstorm because these cool lightnings can set the tree on fire, okay buddy? Take care"

„Ohh" he replied with wide eyes

As the thunder was heard Jemma closed the cupboard and went over to her family

„I think I'm going to bed now, love" she tried not to sound too anxious

„Is everything okay? It's not even eight yet" Skye said worriedly, bringing one hand up to squeeze Jemma's arm lightly.

„Of course, I'm just tired"

„Okay babe, I'm gonna tuck our little boy into bed in a few"

„Thank you" she smiled and leaned down to look their son in the eyes. „Goodnight Matt, don't stay up too late, okay?

„okay mom, I love you, sleep well, I love you"

„Love you too"

* * *

><p>She closed silently the bedroom door behind her and let herself fall into their large bed. They both steal the covers at night so they had like 3 blankets and, because Skye insisted, many pillows. She was more thankful than ever for that because she buried herself deep in them. Her body was shaking as she heard the thunderstorm going on outside. Memories from her childhood flooded her brain and she started crying.<p>

Jemma felt silly that it still got to her so much. It's been over 20 years since it happened but she remembered clearly the horrible night when she was 9 years old.

She put her hands on her ears and buried herself deeper in the pile of pillows as she heard another grumbling thunder showing the earth with it sounds how powerful the sky can be.

„Jemma?" she heard the caring voice of her wife.

Skye sat down next to the body buried under various covers and put her hand on, how she thought, the middle of her back was.

„Baby come out there, look at me"

The scientist turned on her back and peeked through a hole, looking at Skye with tear-stained eyes. Her hair was messy and she was warm due to the heat that builds when you're under the covers for a while. She felt like she could breathe alright again, but she also felt vulnerable.

Skye gently stroked her forehead „What's wrong?"

„Nothi-"

„Jemma!" Skye interrupted her

„Don't laugh okay? I know that I'm a grown woman and oh bloody hell- this is so dumb, but I can't help it"

„What is it baby?"

„I'm afraid of thunderstorms"

The taller woman looked confused at first but then her features softened and she embraced her wife in a tight hug. „How come...?" she whispered in her hair.

The british woman placed her hands firmly on her back and took a deep breath.

„when I was nine..." she remembered

„I was looking for our dog, he would sometimes disappear and I searched for him because my mom said there'd be a thunderstorm" the image of her as a child floated her brain, as she was walking through their big garden, the rain had already started to fall, shouting the name of their dog.

„It rained and I didn't find him, I was running through our garden and suddenly there was a lightning so bright that it blinded me and I got so scared as I heard the growling thunder" she stopped and took a deep breath

„I ran into our garden shed and hid there but the storm wouldn't calm down, and it just scared me, you know" she lowered her head, not wanting to look at Skye. Saying it out loud was actually hundred times more embarrassing.

„It's just stupid" she said

„No, it isn't, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. Thank you" She leaned down to place a kiss on the scientists forehead and Jemma leaned against Skye's lips and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>a little bit later <em>

Jemma came in the living room and saw her little boy in his red wellies with dinosaurs on it and in his raincoat.

„Honey, why are you-"

„Ready!" Skye said entering the living room with her own wellies and a dark blue raincoat. In one hand she had Jemmas raincoat.

„What are you doing?" she asked

„We're going to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of, now put on your jacket and come on."

Skye and Matt entered the glass door that lead to the back porch and into a big garden. „There's a storm blowing!" Jemma called after them

Jemma stood in front of the window wall and watched their four-year old jumping into puddles and laughing as his mommy joined him and took his hand in hers letting the rain pour over them.

„Come here baby, it's okay, really, nothing will happen" just as she said that a vivid flash of lightning was sent to earth bringing an approaching thunder with him.

She stood there and shook slightly her head „Mom! Mommy and me protect you, we're kicking thunderstorms ass!"

Skye's eyes went wide, sometimes she cursed in front of their boy and he'd pick up her sentences and say them . Jemma wasn't happy with that and therefore she hoped that Jemma didn't hear him over the thunder.

„What was that?"

„Nothing baby, now come." She stepped on the porch again and in front of the window

„Take my hand, it'll be alright"

and with that Jemma put on her coat and stepped in the pouring rain with her wife.

Their child jumped around them shouting at the Sky that the thunder and lightning should stay away from his mom because she's scared of them.

The rain came crashing down from the Sky along with a cold wind and Skye wrapped an arm around the scientists waist.

It was already dark outside and the only light came from the moon which tried it's hardest to come through the thick clouds and the lamp that hung on the porch.

„The only thing bad about thunderstorms is that you can't see the stars" she looked at Jemma „Other than that it's really romantic, don't you think?"

„I'm not quite sure about that"

As another lightning flashed through the night Skye tightened her grip on her wife.

„Face your fears Jem, we're here and nothing will ever happen to you"

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

While Skye made them all a cup of hot chocolate, Jemma settled with Matt on the couch.

As Skye brought the cups and placed them on the coffee table the boy was busy tickling his mom. „Stop, Matt, stop" the british woman laughed but he continued making her laugh. „Hey Mattie how about a cup of chocolate?"

He stopped in his tracks and with a big grin he accepted the mug his mommy gave him.

„Thank you" he thanked politely.

Skye handed the second cup to Jemma before she moved Matt to the other end of the couch, so he wouldn't be straddling his moms stomach anymore, and then she got her cup and sat next to her boy.

As they were all sipping their drinks Jemma said :"I'm grateful , I hope you two know that"

„No problem, that's the job" the little one said

„The job?" Jemma asked with a grin

„Being a superhero"

„Of course" she said before making eye contact with her wife who also had a very large grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>i don't really know how little kids are, or how well they speak at 4. i hope its ok<strong>


	3. Broken arm

It was Monday morning and Jemma made breakfast for their son. She placed a banana and a toast with jam on the kitchen table as Matthew came running in the kitchen

„Mom, mommy tickles me!" he giggled and hid behind the british woman, as her wife came into the kitchen with noticeable wet hair and also wearing a wet shirt.

„What happend?" she asked with a smirk

„Your son thought it would be funny to splash water in my face instead of washing himself"

„My son? I think that's more your character trait"

„Shut up" she said and cupped Jemma's face to kiss her properly good morning

Skye broke the kiss as she noticed their four-year old grabbing her grey t-shirt and saying:

„I'm hungry!"

* * *

><p>Skye's laptop was placed on the counter top and she quickly looked through her mails, before heading off to work in a few minutes. Meanwhile Matt bit into his toast.<p>

„Don't forget to drink your milk, sweetheart" Jemma said

„Ohhh mom, why do I have to drink milk" he said with a pout „I don't want it"

„If you drink milk you'll grow big and strong. There's much calcium in it and vitamin D, which helps absorb all the calcium. Drinking milk results in great dental health and also, it makes your bones strong, which is important" the scientist lectured

The little boys mouth hung open

„What she means is that you'll get super rad superpowers from drinking milk, like, your bones will get super strong and all" Jemma rolled her eyes at her wife but still smiled.

„Ohhhh" he said with big eyes and looked at his glass „but today I don't want it mommy, my bones are very strong today, look!"

With that he sprung from his chair and did a handstand.

„Wow young man" Skye smirked „you're really pretty strong" He smiled at the compliment.

„Matt, at least eat your banana" Jemma demanded but a smile tugged on her lips.

„aright!" he crawled on his chair to reach the banana and peeled it.

He took a large bite „Look how much fits in my mouth!" he said mouthful. Skye bursted into laughter while Jemma pointed out his manners, but he just smiled, happy about making his mommy laugh. And Jemma gave Skye her typical he-got-this-behaviour-from-you glare. But Skye just shrugged and kissed Jemma.

* * *

><p>Skye was at work, working on a code which was nearly finished, when she got a call from Matt's kindergartner, Raquel, that her son was in the hospital. Skye immediately sprung to her feet, asking how it had happened and how bad it was, but Raquel just reassured her and said she should come immediately to the County Lion hospital.<p>

Skye hurried to her boss and said there was a family emergency and he said that she should hurry up and when it's really bad she could even get a few days off.

On the way to the hospital she called Jemma, mostly because she was scared and didn't know what else to do. He never was in the hospital before, well at least not because he was seriously hurt, but she didn't even know what happened.

She arrived pretty much at the same time Jemma did and together they ran through the hospital searching for their 4-year old.

They found him sitting on a bench in front of a doctors office. His little legs wiggled over the edge of the bench and he wore a cast around his tiny arm. Skye's heart dropped at the sight.

„Matthew!" Jemma said embracing him in a hug „What happened?"

Skye also kneeled in front of him, and patted his dark blond hair.

„I fell from the jungle gym and at first it didn't hurt but then I wanted to climb on it again and then I couldn't move it. It hurt real much and then Raquel said it was broken that means that my bone is in two pieces now which isn't good because that hurts" he explained and they both just looked at him with worried expressions.

„it happened because I didn't drink my milk" he looked at his lap, as if he was ashamed of himself

„Oh buddy of course not!" Skye said taking his little hand in hers

„We're glad you're okay, does it hurt now, anywhere?" he looked at Jemma and said: "No mom it was just soooo boring waiting here, the doctor said I was just allowed to sit here"

Skye chuckled and as the boy noticed he chuckled to, crinkling his nose in the process and his parents were glad nothing serious had happened to their child.

„Are you two the parents?" a voice said and they turned around to see a black-haired doctor in a white coat. „Yes, that's our son" Skye said proudly

„Nice to meet you, Mrs...?"

„I'm Jemma Simmons and that's Skye" she said and quickly grabbed her hand to give it a light squeeze

„Well, Mrs and Mrs Simmons I'm Doctor Linton, it seems like your son broke his arm. It's nothing serious though, he needs to come in two weeks again so we can change his cast. Other than that he's fine"

„We're glad" Jemma said with a sincere smile

„Yeah and he's really a bundle of energy and also very curious, aren't we?" he looked at Matt who just giggled and continued wiggling his legs.

„We can confirm that" Jemma said remembering when Skye had to chase him through the whole house as he just didn't want to go to bed. He hid everywhere from her and lastly she found him in the clothes basket, asleep between laundered shirts and pants. She remembered Skye laughing and how she showed her where their son had fallen asleep in process of hiding from them to not go to bed. Skye took a picture with her phone, before carrying him gently to bed. She'd printed out the picture and had hung it in her office at work, the other day.

„I told him to sit here and 5 minutes later he was vanished. One of the nurses found him sitting on a chair in the ambulance talking to strangers, they seemed to have fun though, because he clearly made them smile" the doctor said „But she'd brought him here again, so he wouldn't disappear again"

„Yep, sounds totally like our boy" Skye said, raising her eyebrows

„Can we go to the playground now!" they all looked at the little boy and Jemma said „You have to get some rest, you have a broken arm after all"

* * *

><p><em>In the evening<em>

„Mommy can I have a glass of milk?"

„yeah sure" she smiled

„I don't like breaking bones, that's so boring and it also looks boring, no superhero has a cast, they didn't even give me one with a cool color, it's just white!"he pouted

„Well, how about mommy and me paint you something on it?" Jemma suggested

* * *

><p>„Buddy, sit still otherwise I will mess up" Skye said trying to paint the last little details on it<p>

Skye had the idea to paint him the Iron Man gauntlet, Jemma had painted the base, covering his cast in red paint, and the top of his cast yellow, and Skye was adding the details now, painting it like it was Iron Mans arm.

And 90 minutes later, his left arm looked like he was half transformed into Iron Man. As it was finished he jumped up and down, he loved it.

„So so cool!"

„I am Iron man now!"

„Wooooohoo!"

„Well, I guess it's going to be hard to get him in bed today" Jemma sighed

Skye wrapped her arms around the scientists waist „It was your idea"

To shut her up Jemma just pressed her lips to Skye's, tangling her hands in her hair.

* * *

><p>„Matt, go brush your teeth!" Jemma said for the third time<p>

„I am Iron Man I don't need no rules!"

* * *

><p><strong>i hope this was ok, and milk is important! drink it enough ok, also i dont know anything about iron man so i apologize ! i hope you have a really good day =)<strong>


	4. Halloween

**Halloween**

Skye woke up by a tiny toddler jumping up and down their bed.

„Mom, mommy, today's Halloween!" he said as he crawled on Skye's stomach.

He leaned forward, grabbed both sides of the womans face with his little hands and kissed her on the cheek.

„Mommy wake up"

As Jemma rolled over to face their son, he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek ,too, and said excitingly „Good morning mom today's Halloween!"

„Dear, there's still one hour left before you have to get ready for kindergarten" Jemma said sleepily as she ran her fingers through the little boys hair.

His hair was blond, but it would get darker in time. He was in his pyjamas that Skye bought for him two months ago and since then he refused to go to sleep without these exact pjs. It had blue and red stripes and a pirate with a sword was placed on the front.

„Get up, get up" he grabbed Skye by the wrist and tried to pull her up but instead he lost his grip and fell on his back.

Skye and Jemma both giggled. „Matty, how about you look what you're gonna wear today and me and your mom will make breakfast "

„Okay" he crawled out of their bed and walked towards the door.

As Skye heard the fading footsteps she leaned over and kissed her wife gently, „Morning baby"

„Wonderful morning, my darling" she replied as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Matthew are you ready?" Jemma called through their house as she stood in the doorway, waiting for him to appear.<p>

"Mom I can't find Fitzy" he pouted and sat on the floor as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to go without him mom"

"Did someone say Fitzy?" Skye questioned as she came down the stairs, in one hand a stuffed monkey.

"Fitzy!" the boy ran towards Skye and grabbed his monkey and hugged him tightly

"Thank you mommy" he hugged the womans leg and Skye lifted him up and rested him on her hips

"Are you ready for kindergarten? " she smiled

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Skye picked him up from kindergarten and all he could talk about was the upcoming night. He said, that his friends were all going too, as an alien, ghost, fairy.<p>

„But I will look much cooler!" he giggled

* * *

><p>They got him dressed up as a pirate. It was his wish.<p>

„Do you want me to draw you a beard?"Jemma asked him.

„Yeeah and a big scar!"

„A big scar? What happened to you, little pirate?" she asked as she lifted him gently on the kitchen counter top

„I fighted a sea monster! It wanted to eat my ship"

„That sounds horrible" the scientist said as she applied black paint on his chin and around his mouth to make it look like a beard

„Yes it was but I wasn't scared" he said proudly.

„It's okay to be scared, you know"

„Yes but mommy said I never have to be because I am strong and if someone wants to make me scared I can kick their butt!"

„Mommy said this?"

„She did!" he smiled, looking at her with his big hazel eyes.

_„Oh god he has your eyes" Skye had said as she'd looked the first time in his eyes. They were at the hospital and baby Matt was laying peacefully in Jemma's arms._

_„What am I going to do now?" she had said as she covered her face in her hands_

_„I will never be able to say 'no' to him, he will just look at me with your eyes and... that's it I will give in" she had said „Jemma Simmons I curse your beautiful-gorgeous genes" She remembered how she had to laugh about it. It had made her feel all warm._

„Hey buddy, hey prettiest wife ever" Skye said as she came in, a bag with groceries in her hand. She high-fived their son „Wow, we have a real badass over there" she winked at Jemma and gave her a longing kiss.

* * *

><p>„Ready!" the little boy called eagerly.<p>

"Look what I have for you" Skye said as she showed Matt a sword she'd bought earlier

„Is it for me?"

„Yeah now you're a real pirate"

„Thank you soo much mommy!" he said excitingly, as he grabbed the sword from his mothers hands and pretended a few times he would fight an invisible opponent

Skye saw how Jemma gasped and she quickly put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she whispered „Relax baby, it's made out of foam, there's no way he'll injure someone with this, also it's not made of any sickening chemicals, I checked"

She felt Jemma relax under her grip and smiled. „Matt, no pointing at other faces, okay? And don't hurt anyone" Skye reminded him

„no, I promise!"

* * *

><p>The time passed in a flash. Matt got many sweets and as the met some of his kindergarten friends, they all had complimented him on his costume. It made him grin and he gave a kid who hadn't many sweets in their bag a handful of his. Seeing this made Jemma squeeze Skye's hand tighter.<p>

They were home shortly after seven pm. After denying that he wasn't tired he fell asleep as soon as Jemma tucked him in. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then returned to Skye who was giving sweets to kids who were out late, hunting for candy. As she closed the door behind her, Skye fished a bonbon out of the bag and threw it into her mouth.

„Aren't they for the kids?" Jemma asked and raised her eyebrows, causing Skye to childishly hide the bag behind her back.

„Don't know what you're talking about"

„Oh really?" she smirked, wrapping her arms around her waist

„Mhhmm" Skye hummed, her eyes suddenly paralyzed by her wife's lips. It felt like it had been ages since Skye kissed Jemma. Though it had been surely just an hour.

Jemma had noticed the look on Skye's face and leaned in closer. Just close enough to hover over her lips, not actually touching them. She loved teasing Skye, she had always so little patience when it came to such things. The biochemist was just about to close the last millimetres between them as the doorbell ringed, which made her pull away and Skye made a disappointing face. She opened the door and gave them their candy a little too quickly, and Jemma grinned at her.

„So... where were we?"

„I just wanted to go to make some tea..." Jemma said and turned around to head into the kitchen but Skye grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer

„I don't think that was what you had in mind 2 minutes ago"

„Well, Skye, since I'm certainly sure you can't read minds, it's impossible to tell what I.."

the last words didn't make it over her lips because they were covered with soft ones that were tasting like candy. Skye pushed Jemma backwards, hopefully leading her to her bedroom, and as they passed their sons bedroom door, both giggling, Jemma put a finger to Skyes lips and whispered

„I think we have to be quiet"

"Let's see how quiet you can be in 10 minutes" and with that she removed Jemma's shirt and proceeded to kiss her passionately. And as a moan escaped her lips, Skye imitated the british accent and said

"We have to be quiet, dear"


End file.
